Coming Home
by Lorelei547
Summary: The decision as to where May would grow was decided long ago, but it was a mistake. And now that May is 16 years old Barley is ready to take action for the mistake he made all those years ago... and take May back. Discontinued but being re-written.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Hi everyone, I was going to work on 'The Unpredictable' when this story came to mind, a story of May if her mother took her back to live with her instead of leaving her with Barley. When I looked through the May fics I do think there was one similar written but this will me different I promise, and I'm not trying to copy anyone.

So please enjoy and if you'd like to read more, chapter 1 is waiting on word in my computer if you guys like it. (:

**

* * *

PROLOGUE  
**

"I hate you!" I screamed tears streaming down my face, my cheeks shinnying wet. I slammed the door to my bedroom, my old run down bedroom with garbage picked furniture. I sat down in the old city apartment it's floor boards creaking as I did so, I covered my face in my hands trying to stifle my tears.

I don't know how long I sat there bawling my eyes out, but soon the tears would not allow themselves to be released from my eyes any longer and my throat was drying up. Sirens were sounding loudly in the distance but I ignored easily from experience.

I lived in New York City with my mother and what ever boyfriend it was that she was with now I'm not sure who it was and I doubt she did either. I hated my life with every ounce of my body and as if that wasn't bad enough I couldn't even be the only one who hated my life. My mother hated it too, I was just an extra mouth the feed to her; assuming she _did_ feed me.

My mother was a stressed out woman who hated her job and was constantly stressed out with her own bills, and if that was all maybe I'd have some compassion for her. But it wasn't all it never was, since she was so miserable she depended on alcohol to solve her problems. She would go to the bar each night after work and drink until she get so drunk I'm surprised she could remember how to breathe. Then she'd meet some random old goon and bring him home for a room time. Or maybe they'd go to the guys house some nights, or the ever so wonderful that they decided not to even go home and just stay at the bar until the cops would bring her drunk butt home to me her daughter at 3am yeah I just loved those nights.

Then while she was home which was rare enough, she would get set off by pretty much everything and anything I did. She'd holler and shout at me when I had the TV on too loud, or when I forgot to cook dinner or to do the laundry. Though my mother had never personally left a visible mark on me, she wouldn't stop if from happening either. I still had bruises up and down from on boyfriend who decided a few nights ago that score of the night wasn't enough, and a burn on my right shoulder from another who got made at the hot pot on the stove and threw it at me. But most of those incidences happened to me when I was younger I'd like to think I was smarter now. I would take double shifts at the diner I worked at, and would sleep over my friend from work's apartment. (She was twenty seven but the closest thing to a friend I had.)

My life wasn't always like this, there was a time in my life when everything actually seemed to make sense, a time when I felt like I was loved a time where I actually thought people might care if I ran away and never came back. But that was a long time ago; over seven years ago… back in a little town called Mineral Town…

_************_

"Bye May!" Myles called from where she sat behind the counter of the diner.

I replied with a simple nod as I headed out onto the streets of the city, taking to my familiar route back home. I didn't particularly want to go home yet, but I'd already worked until five and if I didn't arrive home soon I wouldn't have dinner prepared in time for my mother if she decided to get home early, and I just wasn't up to being screamed at not today at least.

"Hello May," Ms. Kellie called an older woman that lived in the small house next to our apartment complex. Ms. Kellie was a nice lady I'd only talked to her a few times on my way out to school; I was well aware she knew of my home situation most people on the block did. I couldn't blame them it was hard not to know of the neighbors who woke them up with police sirens and loud music. But the nice thing about Ms. Kellie was she didn't pry about our situation, she didn't question me and she didn't seem to think of my differently for what my mother did, like many other neighbors had.

"Hi," I smiled a little I had no intention of stopping to talk to her.

"May," she called and I tensed up turning back to her unsure of what could be coming next.

"Yes?" I asked.

"An older man was looking for you a little earlier, he looked lost. I told him you were at work but he didn't seem satisfied with that, it seemed very urgent…"

I cocked my head to the side this wasn't what I was expecting. "Are you sure he wasn't looking for someone else, or my mother maybe?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "He was definitely looking for you," she seemed positive on it.

I nodded unsure of what to say next, so I walked away from Ms. Kellie who seemed to get the picture and didn't press for more details we both were left puzzled. An older man… what could he want?

The thoughts and questions filled my mind well up to the door of my apartment, when panic struck me. The door was unlocked, I knew all to well I locked it before I left that morning and the only person who would use the hidden key was… my mother. My blood ran cold my heart picking up; she wasn't supposed to be home this early!

I slowly pushed open the door looking around. The small room was just as I'd left it, no one was in the kitchen or living room and I didn't dare check my mothers.

As I crept deeper into the room I could hear rattling a squeaking of floor boards footsteps that were not mine, I wasn't _alone_. The noise was coming from my room, another wave of anger flared through my me that crazy old lady was rummaging through my things!

I didn't own many belongings, couldn't she just leave my items be my items! I kicked the door open braced for a screaming fight, "What in the world do you think your-"I started to shout when I jumped back in shock my voice caught in my throat.

In front of me was a hunched over body grabbing my clothes from my dresser and throwing them into a duffel bag that I didn't recognize, a robber!

Without thinking I grabbed the beam that had fallen of my bed weeks ago and swung around to hit the figure square in the back, "get out of my house!" I screamed.

"May?" the voice crocked under the beating I was giving it, my name made me stall in the middle of my second swing. "May stop," the voice shrieked I could now make out to be that of an older mans voice, "May it's me Barley, your Grandfather."

* * *

How is may going to react? What is going to happen next? Why is Barley in her apartment?

Please review and I hope you enjoyed the prologue of 'Coming Home'.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Yay chapter 1 is up!

It took me a while to write this, not because it was overly difficult or anything of that matter just the time I've had has been limited, this chapter was interesting to write and opens me up for an exciting next chapter that I'm excited to start on.

Sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter, I went back and fixed many so I hope there are now fewer, and fewer in this one as well.

I hope you enjoy this story and make sure to tell me what you think! (:

* * *

_In front of me was a hunched over body grabbing my clothes from my dresser and throwing them into a bag I didn't recognize, a robber! _

_Without thinking I grabbed the beam that'd fell of my bed weeks ago and swung it to hit the figure, "get out of my house!" I yelled._

_"May?" I voice crocked under the beating I was giving it, the name made me stall in the middle of my second swing at it. "May stop," the voice I could now make out to be an older mans voice, "May it's me Barley, your Grandfather."_

**CHAPTER 1**

The pole dropped from my hands, "Grandp-" I stopped. "No that's impossible, I-"

"May," the old man repeated standing up hobbling slightly from where I had hit him previously. "I know this is hard to grasp but, please you have to come with me we don't have much time."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, my Mother going to be home soon and-"

"May-" he grumbled his voice getting harsh and despite his appearance I have to say he was almost scary.

"I'm not leaving with some random man who tells me he's my grandfather and-"

"Fine Zach go a ahead," the man yelled and for the first time I could hear foot steps behind me and before I had the time to fight back strong arms grabbed me and a gag was pulled firmly into my mouth preventing my screams of panic. I struggled for a time before I gave up, the man that held me prevented me from escaping. I could tell he was obviously bigger than my small frame and my small frivolous attempts to get free were all but helpful… I watched as the older man gathered up my possessions, stuffing them all into a duffel bag. I watched them scribble something down on a piece of paper leaving it on the counter before continuing to drag me out the door.

I don't know how they did it in the middle of rush hour with the people of the neighborhood out and about but somehow they got me outside and into their car and off on the road all without raising a single sign of suspicion.

I never gave much thought to what it might feel like to be kidnapped or dieing for that matter, but this I guessed this would be pretty much how I would have imagined it. Maybe some other people in the world would be freaking out right now spazzing even, I supposed they'd be worrying about their families and friends and other relationships they help close. But I wasn't, I doubted my mother would miss me all that much. I suppose if I survived this alive and was returned to her I'd be just as good as dead in her eyes.

This was not to say that I was in any way happy at the situation around me at all, but in the back of this tinted windowed old car being held hostage I was unable to move I couldn't bring myself to want to be anywhere else expecially with my mother... So I sat here in the car unmoving not even bothering to look out the window to track where we might be heading, I didn't even fight to get out of the car. Soon the man lnext to me let go of my hands so I was able to sit freely though I didn't change in position much, I just stared at the satin seat covers in front of me watching as the light of the sun reflected on them slowly dimmed into night.

I must have fallen asleep because now the older man was shaking my shoulder, he must have switched places with the other kidnapper during the drive.

"May wake up sweetie," he said.

I glared at him, still unsure if I should believe anything his mouth said. But I listened unbuckling my seatbelt and sitting up now awake.

"We're hear," the driver called.

"Alright Zack, I'll grab the bags and load them onto the boat. You can handle May," the other replied.

"Barley…" the drivers voice was gruff as he turned around to look the older man. "Are you sure about-"

"Just do as I say Zack!"

"Right…" the man unlatched his seat belt and stepped out of the car coming quickly to my own door helping me out of the car and holding on to my arm as he lead me to a pier. A boat sat at the side of it, open and awaiting it's passengers.

Great they were taking me out of the country, rather good kidnappers they seemed. I examined the mans grasp on my forearm, it wasn't strong I could probably break it and run wildly for my life, I might make it. But then where would I go? No I'd be a good little May and stay in the paws of my attacker, it was taking much less thought like this any way.

We boarded the small boat and it took off within minutes of the time we boarded I suppose it was to ensure there was no going back. For a while we coasted the water I couldn't hear the engine and the city lights were just slowly dimming from my vision over the horizon, when the engine clicked on overpowering the silence of the night.

"May?" the old man asked as he turned the corner to come over and sit by my side.

"Where are you taking me," I replied my voice terse I didn't bother to look at him keeping my eyes on the black water below the boats rim.

"Home."

My eye brows lifted; home? Now I looked over at him, "you took me from my home already now didn't you?"

He chuckled but it was hoarse and obviously forced almost in pain, I looked over to see if he was okay. "We're heading to Mineral Town," he said standing up and leaving me to look after him as the darkness of the night swallowed him up.

Mineral Town… my mind was moving a mile a minute at the two words pictures, people, names, all flashing through my mind he couldn't be telling the truth... could he?

* * *

And so the story begins!

Please review and tell me what you think this chapter has gotten me very excited for chapter 2 and I can't wait for you guys to read it as well!

-Lorelei547 (:


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **not** own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

Yayy Chapter 2!

I apologize for the wait it wasn't all that long considering I suppose but it was written for days before I had time to read over it. This is a rather long chapter and it started out as both chapter 3 and 2 but I combined them because I thought it worked better. I edited this chapter fast so I cross my fingers that it isn't that bad off! (I was rushing to make sure I got it up before I left for vacation.)

Please enjoy, I'll be away for this coming week starting tomorrow to probably Thursday so there wont be any updates until a little after that. Hope you all are having a great summer and I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of 'Coming Home'!

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2**

The night was long and I found myself drifting into a sleep as it wore on, as I woke up I could feel a warm blanket over me and a pillow was placed below my head. I stirred warily at first a little confused as to my where abouts, but the roaring of the boat engine soon aroused my still sleeping memories.

My eyes slow adjusted to the fresh light of the late morning around me and I could feel the sun betting down at me. As the sun started to burn my exposed skin. Around me was the surrounding boat even smaller now than it had looked last night. I was on the small outer front deck that was raised up on the stack above the tophouse, as my eyes followed down to the lower deck I could barley see the davits that held the steering wheel and its many other appliances. I assumed there was a lower deck in the hull underneath for storage but I couldn't be certain, especially with my state of mind.

I cupped my hands around my eyes and looked out at the seascape around me; it was nothing but water. I shivered a little at that, I was in the middle of the ocean with no civilization to speak of around me, and with two half if not entirely insane men… For the first time in this kidnapping I felt a little scared for my life as the blue scenery swallowed me up.

In an attempted to distract myself from my growing fear of the waters around me I stood up from where I'd been laying, stumbling a little as I got used to the boats motion. I took the route to the side of the boat and creaked down the thin ladder my hand firmly finding the rail to help me along in my tired attempt of walking. The floorboards lead me to the end of the boat the davits that were the navigational part of the boats interior.

A rather buff man stood before me his hand firmly placed on the wheel his eyes focused forward at the blue waters completely unaware of my presence as he gazed out at the sea ahead. A mans faint voice came into hearing as I came forward, it sounded shaky and wavering but before I could make out its actual words the boats driver eyes caught mine and a flash of panic clear washed through his face. His hands left departed from his grip on the wheel and swung back to hit the small black box beside him off: the radio.

"H-hello Miss… did you sleep well?" he asked failing to sound unraveled as he reached back for the ships wheel.

I was silent watching him his nervous disposition scaring me a little. As well as not knowing the trigger for his displacement, I was perturbed. All I knew was that he was worried, and not in a rush to explain any of it to me, I comforted at all by the thought.

"Yes I did," I decided on rather proud of how my voice showed more confidence than the confusion I felt inside.

The man smiled at my response, "you don't know who I am do you?" He was obviously taking my hesitant reply as something other then the curiosity that was burning inside me. Though in a sense he was correct I did not know have a clue as to who he was, actually I barely knew who the other man either even if he did claim to be my grandfather...

"Not in the slightest," I replied then I decided to go forward see what information I could retrieve from this man. "Actually I know very little of what I'm doing here. You guys do know this kidnapping and illegal don't you?"

He eyes looked down at his own still working hands, his face held an almost guilty look. "Yes I know but I owe Barley some favors…" he replied so quietly I was sure it was to himself. "I'm Zack," he continued now looking up at me.

"Barley…" I his name mumbled. "So I suppose he really is my grandfather?" I asked.

Zack seemed a little surprised but nodded, "yes he is. Why would you think otherwise?"

My thoughts clouded over a little, "I thought he was dead…"

Zack's eyes widened as he looked at me, "dead? What made you think he was… dead?"

"That's what my Mom told me," I replied remembering the time years ago that I'd asked to go back to Mineral Town. It had been the year after I'd first moved to the city. Things were bad then though in comparison to how I'd been living now... I suppose they weren't exactly dreadful. We were living in an even more rundown place then, and I was still missing the comfort of my previous home I'd known at Mineral Town my old friends and all.

I asked my mother why we couldn't go back why we couldn't still live with Grandpa; why we had to stay there. She explained this was where her job was and that we couldn't go back. She said that Grandpa has passed away and there was no ties left at Mineral Town for us. I'd believe her for what other reason did I have to not believe my mother? Apparently I had a lot to not believe her for, she'd lied to me and I knew it was not the only time either…

"Joanna said that?" Zack's eyes widen as he looked over at me, snapping the old memory back in place where it belonged.

I nodded to him. The funny thing was as much as I was angry at my mother for lying to me apparently Zack found it even more hard to believe. I suppose he'd known her as I different as the lying, cheating she-witch I did, though... the picture was hard to imagine.

"So… Zack you're from uh Mineral Town?" I asked even though I knew he was. Not because I had any remembrance of him but that it would only make sense my Grandfather would drag a Mineral Town citizen out to help. After all I don't know of how many other people in the world that would help him kidnap his long lost granddaughter though... I could be wrong.

Zack looked again taken back like after the name he'd given me I should know exactly who he was and where he was from, another small town quality I noted. "Yes, I work at the beach I run all the boats... well boat... and when newcomers come visit I escort them. I also make shipments for Jack." I didn't have time to question who Jack was or why people would be visiting the small town before he continued on, "...you honestly don't remember Mineral Town?"

"Not as much as I think your expecting me to know," I admitted. "I remembering having a friend named Stu and playing with him and the pastor, I remember the cows and sheep as well as my puppy Hanna. But actual firm memories of anything like the life of the people no... I don't."

"Wow," Zack mumbled in disbelief and in a sense I could understand it. Mineral Town was a small town and I doubted many people knew much of the world outside it, so an original citizen not knowing anything about it I suppose it would be a rather odd sight..

"Zack! May she's go-" a new voice came with rushing footsteps I looked over to see Barley my Grandfather, he had not changed much now when I think back on my memories. But new from the way I had thought of him was the pain in my stomach that formed the previous night when he came back from the 'dead'. This was the man I'd thought deceased for many years, and that surreal feeling wouldn't leave, and adding to that my anger still remained as the thought of him as a kidnapper did not falter. "Oh May!" he exclaimed, "I didn't hear you wake."

I nodded coldly and I could tell he picked up on it, but he chose not to comment. "How much longer until we reach Mineral Town Zack?" he asked.

"Just a few more hours we should reach there no later than noon," he replied.

"Right on time, I'll need to get to the ranch as soon as we arrive back. May?" he looked over at me my cold attitude still present. "Are you hungry I can go a fetch you a doughnut for breakfast."

I was ready to deny any request the man gave me but my stomach protested in a loud grumble that seemed to replied for me. Before I could open my mouth to inform Barley he was off to the other said of the boat to what I could only guess was to get me food.

"He really loves you, you know that May." Zack said.

"I can see that, but.. I don't think I can return it.." _Not yet.._ mumbled looking after the old man.

As Zack had said it had only took a few hours and the island that Mineral Town sat on was in sight.

"We will be arriving on the shore in less than a half an hour!" Zack called over the waves.

My stomach tied in knots at the thought. I'd never had a choice in this kidnapping thing it was forced, so I felt inclined to be mad, angry even at the situation as a whole. But a mixture formed inside me fighting against each other in a never ending battle. The feeling of fear and anger and then the more pleasant… excitement.

For years Mineral Town was nothing but the few happy memories I had of my early childhood. The one thing that convinced me there was good in this crazy idiotic unfair world... that good just not with me… But here and now I was barely a half an hour away from that wonderful place, just a little while away from sticking my feet on it's sandy shore and breathing in it's fresh unpolluted air and I couldn't feel more excited.

"May?" The excitement was put on hold at the sound of the old mans voice. "Now May I know your mad at me but can you please listen?"

I sighed tearing my eyes from the lovely view of the island ahead of me and back to the man sitting beside me his eyes looking straight towards me.

"May I know your confused and I know-"

"Confused? You came into my house and took me from all I'd once known!"

"You were miserable!"

"You don't know that."

"Don't lie to yourself," his eyes glared at me. And I didn't know how to reply, he was absolutely one hundred percent right and I didn't like it. I was living with my Mother in the city I was supposed to be happy, and he was also supposed to be dead. "I did this because I love you and I couldn't stand to sit back and watch you live your life like that! If I'd only known sooner…" his eyes shined as tears filled them. I looked away.

"This is not your fault it doesn't involve you," I replied and he was silent.

"That isn't true," he stated. "Now we are less than a mile away from Mineral Town and there isn't any going back. It's not an option," he said and it sounded more to him than me. "So you listen to me, no one there has a clue what you've gone through or what you've seen I doubt any of them could even comprehend it if you told them. As far as they're concerned your coming back to them, the sweet little girl they once knew, alright? Joanna isn't a part of this and you'll hang low as much as a girl that has gone for ten years and is coming back can, okay?"

I couldn't understand much of what he said, after all he had taken me here he must have had more of a plan and reason than that. But I nodded, not in the mood to argue or tell him otherwise, just shrived be alone with my own thoughts… but I couldn't even get that.

"We've arrived!" Zack yelled and the roar of the engine cut, I turned from the tension of the old mans gaze and looked over at the shore ahead of me. It was empty oddly familiar and peaceful.

"Welcome home," Barley whispered before heaving himself up from where he had sat and to the back of the boat where Zack was. We soon got the boat tied up and were once again on solid ground, my Grandfather holding my bags. I'd thought about offering to carry them myself, but in a sense I was still forced here and well I wasn't the one who packed them.. Call me evil lazy or whatever else your mind might think of but to me he deserved it.

"Do you need any help getting back to the ranch?" Zack asked Barley as we started walking down the pier.

"I believe we should be fine," he replied then added as he turned to look up to the tall muscled man. "Thank you Zack I know what you did to get her here, and it means a lot. I am very thankful."

"No problem," Zack said though I got the feeling it was exactly that a problem. "Now off you go, bye May." He waved turning to the small building at the side of the beach.

Barley and I walked silently home down the streets of my childhood I was in a rather memorized state by it all honestly it was simply amazing… somehow the streets of Mineral Town were empty that day and we ran into not one person as we took our trek home. I didn't know whether to be happy to not have talk and answer the questions that I couldn't answer or to be sad that I wasn't able to get it over with already.

Many things in this town were familiar, the cobble stone path, the crystal clear sky's. Little about Mineral Town had changed from my limited child memory. But nothing compared to the feeling I got when we came into view of Yodel Ranch. I could feel my heart skip a beat and speed up at the smells of cows and sheep as I stepped inside I couldn't barely believe my eyes. It was just as wonderful as I remembered. The cows and sheep were out grazing , the barns were in pristine condition and the house was perched just at the top of the property as welcoming as ever.

"Welcome home," Barley repeated smiling. He dropping the bags at the entrance next to me. For once I didn't argue to tell him it wasn't my home or express my utter disgust because well I wanted to believe the man more than ever right now. "Would you mind taking the bags up to your room and start unpacking, I have to check on Old' Betsy shes pregnant." Not waiting for a reply he was off to the barn leaving me in the dust.

I grumbled under my breath a little before picking up the bags he left behind and walked to the front door of the house I was about to walk inside when loud barking pounded against my ear drums. I turned around to see floppy eared dog running my way barking happily at me.

"Hanna.." I gasped as the dog jumped on me knocking me down licking at my face. "I've missed you!" I smiled hugging her against me. The last time I'd seen her she was a little energetic puppy but now she was a full grown muscled dog I couldn't believe it. "Come on girl," I smiled opening the door to lead her upstairs to my old room which also was set just as I'd left it. Together we plopped down on the unmade bed and she patiently watched as I unpacked my things the perfect dog she was.

"May does pasta for dinner sound okay?" Barley called from downstairs.

"Yes," I replied still unsure of my feelings toward him. I finished unpacking and sat next to Hanna happily for a while until Barley called us down to eat.

We ate in silence neither of us having much to say that was important or nice in my case. We were just wrapping up when a rushed knock was almost bagged on the door, we both jumped and I stayed seated as Barley slowly rose to his feet the knock came again within seconds impatiently pounding. Barley came up to the window and gazed out to see who it was at the door, it stuck me as odd that he didn't just open but I stayed silent. He laughed and the knock came loudly again, "May I think you should be the one to answer the door."

My eyes widened my veins ran cold. Why couldn't he answer the door? Almost like the old man I slowly rose to my feet and and came up the door, Hanna who had been by my feet also rose obviously intrigued with my slow pace. I reached out hesitantly for the door knob and turned it opening the wooden door out into the world in front of me.

My eyes widened, in front of me stood a boy obviously my age no less, taller than I by a good few inches and he probably had the most gorgeous face I've ever seen. He had thick black shaggy long hair and deep brown eyes, he was pale but somehow obviously tanned by the sun. His was lanky like any teenage boy but also muscled and along with him he carried this almost olden times manner that blew my mind away. He could be a Hollister model without a doubt a second thought, "M-May?" he asked looking at me.

I felt like a flood had washed through me when I heard him say my name I knew exactly who he was. "Hi Stu," I replied my mind still running a mile a minute to process all of this.

* * *

Yay it's Stu!

This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you guys enjoyed it. As for those of you following my 'The Unpredictable' story updates wont be coming until a week or so I'm struggling with ideas, sorry for the wait.  
Please review and I hope you enjoyed my sorty of May. (:


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **not **own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters.

First off let me me say sorry for the wait!!

I did get rather distracted reading the Harry Potter series... sorry! But that you so much for sticking with me and I promise the next update wont be as long. Actully I'm hoping next Saturday!

I'm not sure what to think about this chapter, it's long but I really feel it was again a introduction to this. I had many ideas with this that got re-wrote and re-wrote postponing some of my ideas to chapter 3 which I'm greatly looking forward too.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always reviews are more than welcome!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

__

My eyes widened, in front of me stood a boy obviously my age no less, taller than I by a good few inches and he probably had the most gorgeous face I've ever seen. He had thick black shaggy long hair and deep brown eyes, he was pale but somehow obviously tanned by the sun. His was lanky like any teenage boy but also muscled and along with him he carried this almost olden times manner that blew my mind away. He could be a Hollister model without a doubt a second thought, "M-May?" he asked looking at me.

I felt like a flood had washed through me when I heard him say my name I knew exactly who he was. "Hi Stu," I replied my mind still running a mile a minute to process all of this.

Stu gave me a faint smile and looked like he was about to say something before the old man piped in.

"Oh Stu how good it is to see you! If only you came a little earlier and you would have made it for dinner, we are just finishing up." Barley said.

Stu looked taken back like he'd forgotten that there was another person in the room besides me but as quick as the confusion seemed to come onto this face it left. Looking over at Barley he looked concerned, "I hope I'm not interrupting… I just heard May was back so I-"

"Oh no worries, Stu you know you're always welcome here. We were just finishing up anyway… But are you hungry I could-"

"Oh no, I'm fine thanks." Stu said his eyes now turning to find my own again, and I couldn't help but feel a little pressured under his gaze. "I didn't know you'd be coming back, I didn't believe it when Manna came hurrying to tell us."

I forced what I hoped would be a natural smiled, "yes well it was a bit of a surprise on our part to."

"Come in, come in." Barley was butting into the conversation again. "No need to be a stranger Stu, you don't have to stand outside."

Looking hesitate Stu stepped inside, and I had to step back myself to make room for him. Hanna was yelped at my heels as I almost stepped on her tail to make room.

"Have you been around town yet?" Stu asked conversationally once he successfully closed the door behind himself.

"No," I replied. "I just got here today, only about an hour ago."

"Only an hour? Wow word travels fast in this town…" Stu muttered. "Do you want to come now, I can show you around a bit."

"Not now," Barley rasped from the corner of the room. It took me a second to find him, for an older man I hadn't expected him to move quite so fast. "It's getting late and dark out, we've just arrived from a long boat ride. How about we do something here?"

I looked at his back now rummaging threw the closet surprised. I was about to protest that Stu wasn't asking him to walk threw the town but me when Stu replied. "Alright Barley what did you have in mind?"

I glanced at Stu, not prepared to hear that answer. Did he really want to spend the evening with my Grandfather and me? But then again did he really want to spend it with me at all… Though I did suppose that in a small town of Mineral Town Stu was probably used to the company of adults, if I remembered correctly when I lived here we were the youngest. After I left he must have been the only kid in all of Mineral Town…

"How about a board game?" Barley asked pulling a dusty box off from a high self in the closest. Blowing off the dust from it he smiled, "a game of Monopoly anyone?"

"I call the car!" Stu and I yelled at the same time.

He glanced at me and I glanced at him both surprised at ourselves then Stu smiled and started to laugh and together for the first good time in a while probably since my last stay at Mineral Town I laughed too.

"So no seriously, I call the car." I smiled.

"Well I'm older," Stu protested and although I felt that I should be outraged and fight back I couldn't help but smile… actually smile at the oddly familiar memory.

"Well lucky it just so happens there are two cars in here," Barley smiled laying them out on the table and when Stu and I exchanged a surprised look Barley's smile grew deeper. "I believe this was an argument that was fought many times when you were younger."

Still smiling Barley set up the board pieces on the kitchen counter top and Stu and I pulled up stools over sitting down on them and helping Barley set up. At first the night started out slow Barley _(playing as the hat)_ was winning and it wasn't until Stu and I joined together to beat him did I take the lead in the game.

"Hay no jail breaks!" Stu called elbowing me in the ribs and sliding my piece back to its space.

"How do you know that's not your piece I was breaking out of jail?" I retorted.

"Because my piece is over- Hey where'd it go?"

"Grandpa!"

"Barley, give it back!"

It was a lot more fun than I originally expected, I was almost sad when Barley called it a night about an hour into the game. "It's late and I'm getting old…" he sighed heaving himself up off his own chair. "I best be off to bed, and so should you May. You've had a long day…" and without another word or staying to ensure that Stu left he gave a faint wave goodnight and retired upstairs.

"I should probably get going to," Stu said jumping down from the counter.

"Not your not."

Stu turned around looking confused.

"You're both not leaving me with the clean up," I said.

He laughed, "Couldn't get out of that one could I?"

Together we cleaned up the counter it didn't take long, and after deciding that Barley lost no matter what. We started on about who was won between the two of us.

"If I say you won will you let me go to bed?" I finally asked and Stu just smiled.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied.

"Alright then, Stu I here-by-say that tonight and only tonight the last Saturday of June you have won at Monopoly."

"Yes!" he said punching his fist in the air. "In your face."

I laughed and he brought his fists down to his sides. "I really did have fun tonight though," he said more seriously.

"Me too."

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, okay… wait-"

"I promised I'd show you around town, didn't I?"

"Oh right. Alright see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, May."

"Night Stu" and he left leaving me alone inside the empty house. Or well close to alone or empty, I still had my Grandfather upstairs but as of him being as quite as a ghost… I wasn't counting him. Allowing Hanna to follow me up to my room I slipped into my pajamas and into bed. I wasn't tired so I was surprised when sleep over came me so quickly after. Maybe my stay in Mineral Town forced or not, was going to something rather fun after all…

* * * * * *

COCK A DODDLE DOO!!!

My eyes shot open, scared and confused at first I pretty much all but leapt out from my bed just managing to dodge Hanna when I remembered where I was. I was on Yodel Ranch with my grandfather in Mineral Town… and that… that must have been an annoying rooster from Lil Chickens next door. I looked over my small attic bedroom to the analog clog on the wall above my bedside; I couldn't believe it six o'clock in the morning!

Don't' get me wrong normally I'm a rather earlier riser a morning person if you will. If morning means getting up between eight and nine! Seriously debating setting back into my nice and warm bed I glanced out the window at the weak morning sunlight just shinning over the treetops. It sure was a different sight from the dirty city ally I was used to.

Knowing now there was no way I would ever fall back asleep I headed down stairs to the living room, not expecting to see Barley already in the kitchen.

"Oh glad to see your up," he said from over the stove. "I wasn't sure if you were still the earlier riser you were when you were a child."

"Yeah well the rooster is hard to ignore," I mumbled coming over to sit at the counter that Stu had just so recently occupied.

"Oh heard Old' Rupert did you?" he asked.

I just nodded not bothering to reply, after the previous night I'd decided against my anger toward Barley. Though I still had mixed feelings when it came to him taking me from my home, I decided against showing my anger toward him.

"Here you go sunny-side up with a side of home fries. Hope I made em' right, haven't made them in a while but I remember them as your favorite. Do you still eat them with ketchup?"

I didn't know what to say, had he seriously remembered all these years? I nodded silently and waited until he plopped the glass bottle in front of me before I said anything. "Thank you, you didn't have to you know I-"

"Well don't get used to it everyday, but eat up before it gets cold."

"Aren't you going to have some?" I asked.

"No I can't digest that, just take the eggs from Lillia so she won't feel bad. I'm just going to have a cereal bar don't worry about me now. Once you're finished you can place those dishes in the sink and help out with the animals if you'd like. I'm going to head out there now, myself."

I nodded unsure what to say and waited for the door to shut behind him before digging into my breakfast and finishing up as he told me. Quickly changing into a pair of jean shorts and black T and hurried out to help him.

"Oh good," he smiled at me as I came in. "We currently have five sheep, two lambs and six cows. The sheep shouldn't be much trouble I've just shaved them a few days ago so I just have to fed them. Here if you could milk Martha over there I'll go fetch some fodder for them." He hurried off and I could tell he was enjoying having company.

I on the other hand I stared at the cow he'd pointed out for me, Martha. I didn't know what to do exactly I knew I'd helped Grandpa out on the ranch when I was little… but I was little and well I couldn't remember a thing…

Hesitantly I came up to her, holding out my hand. Slowly hoping she wouldn't attack; though something told me she was gentle I reached up to pat her head stroking it. Alright now what to do… I looked around for something a clue on what exactly I was supposed to be doing. Like a bucket or a stool… true fully milking a cow seemed rather disgusting at the moment. I must have looked rather confused and well odd just standing there because I soon heard laughing behind me.

I spun around expecting to see Barley standing the barn doors laughing and holding out a bucket or something. But instead stood Stu and laughing in my direction, and I remembered with a flash that I'd promised him the day with me.

"May you really have turned city on me," he smiled walking in threw the doors. And it was all I could do but to notice his complete farmer look himself. Well much more cleanly cut then a farmer I would picture but farmer like no the less. He was wearing baggy jeans and a loose buttoned white shirt. His jeans were light and sun bleached with grass stains on at the knees but other wise he looked rather clean. His face was spotless black hair ruffled but still all the same.

"Well sorry that I haven't seen a cow up close in about eight years. Now would you like to stand there a laugh at me or help?"

He smiled, "actually watching seemed pretty funny but…" he looked at my glaring face and smiled again. "I suppose I'll help instead…"

He walked up to Martha and I grabbing a bucket from the wall on his way, "can you drag that stool over please?" he asked. "Now," he said settling himself down on top of it. "This is how you do it," he demonstrated the right way and started forcing me to do it on my own once he thought he'd done enough.

"It's not so hard…" I said noticing how completely and utterly cliché this was but it did help it any. Together Stu and I were able to finish up Martha and two other cows before Grandpa returned from the silo. "Wow you finished a lot, oh hello Stu when did you show up?"

"Just a little bit ago, thought I'd help May finish up early if that was okay. I still want to take her around town before it gets too late."

"It's still morning slow down," Barley waved his hand, "always in a hurry you are. Alright off you go I'll finish up the rest."

"You don't have to I'll-"I started but he cut me off waving us off with his hand as Stu shot me a don't argue look I followed.

"This town starts early," I commented as we started down the road.

"Eh depends what you call early you do know it's nearly ten in the morning right?"

"Ten! That fast! I thought it was at most eight!"

"Yup," Stu nodded.

I couldn't believe that time was passing so fast, maybe there was a time change on the island… no that wouldn't make sense… I was still having a battle with time in my head when Stu lead me into the Rose Plaza, where at the very end I could see three women huddled together. When I looked over or up rather at Stu to see what he thought of them he didn't look happy.

"Hello Stu!" greeted the nearest of the women as they approached. "Oh and Manna your right May has returned!"

The other women looked around gazing excitedly at me like I was a new toy in a toy shop; I must say I was a little intimidated. "Such a young lady already!" she beamed.

"Hi," Stu mumbled not looking like he was in a hurry to stop to talk to them,

"Not so fast Stu," the one woman held her finger up her at him her eyes still on me. "I haven't seen May since she was about this big," she said showing with her hand to where about her knee was.

I smiled and nodded glancing over at Stu wondering who they were.

"You remember me dear, don't you?" the one asked and I wondered how I could tell her politely I hadn't the slightest clue who in the world she was. "Mary's mother?" she said.

"I remember Mary; she owns the library doesn't she?" I said trying to sound casual.

"Oh yes it is her pride that book store. Did I tell you ladies about her writing? Getting better and better all the time, it's just a matter of time before she'd published you know."

The other ladies nodded eagerly and Stu was somehow able to pull me out of the plaza before more questions were thrown my way.

"Who were they?" I asked staring back in the ladies direction.

"Anna, Manna, and Sasha sometimes I wonder if it's their job to sit there and gossip…" Stu replied rolling his eyes. "Come on I'll take you to see everyone else!"

It took the rest of the day to reach everyone. Though Mineral Town was small the time it took to talk to everyone was rather long. The people I'd been most interested in was the ones I remembered from when I was a kid. The younger generation of the town I suppose… only now they were all married off now it was rather odd to see. Mary and Gray, Rick and Karen, Popuri and Kai then Ann and Cliff if I remembered correctly.

"Stu," I asked as we were nearing the end of our day. "Did your sister get married?"

He smiled and nodded, "come on I'll take you back to our house now."

Expecting him to turned back around and head north up threw town where I was certain he had lived previously despite my time away. He continued to lead the way down the path. "Elli's mans really nice, I liked him a lot before they married too. I think that that was kind of why she was drawn to him actually… though it doesn't matter to me he's a lot better than Trent Mineral Town's doctor the man gave me floss for my birthday!"

I laughed a little but still trying to figure out where we were going, "so who did she settle down with?"

"You'll see…"

The path we were heading down opened out into a large field where crops and live stock littered the field a tan man stood out in the middle a tool held high in his hand as he pounded it down into the ground.

"His names Jack…" Stu was saying as I looked at him. The man obliviously a farmer was and very good looking at that, from what I could tell Elli was a very lucky lady to have him. A hard working man with a well established job.

"Stu your back!" called a familiar voice from my side. I turned to see Stu's sister Elli at the door way to a small with farm house that looked already cozy and inviting her touch I was sure. "Oh May!" Elli shrieked running towards me and embracing me into a tight hug, "you must must must! Stay for dinner!"

"Well I-"

"No arguing come in and wash up, you too Stu."

"Believe it or not she's very happy…" Stu whispered as he led the way inside. It was every bit as cozy inside as it looked on the outside. It had that out feel to it that was a true farmer's house but in a good way. Elli how was busy preparing the food handed Stu the silver ware and plates setting him off to set the table. I looked around; there was a sitting room which you walked into from the entrance of the house which leads right into the kitchen with a small divider into the dining room they stood in now. Off to the side I could see two doors leading what I could only guess was Stu's bedroom along with Elli and Jack's.

Dinner was nice; I decided by the end that Elli wasn't just lucky she'd won the lottery. Jack was really nice, funny and Stu seemed really happy with him as well. None of them asked me much though I knew I was welcome, Elli couldn't get enough of saying how excited she was that I was back. Over all it was a nice dinner and I was almost sorry I had to leave once it was over but I new that Grandpa would be waiting up for me. So I said my goodbyes and set off with Stu trailing behind me claiming it wasn't safe for a girl to walk the streets alone at night ignoring me everyone I tried to point out I'd lived in New York City for eight years and probably had more street sense then he did.

Once we reached Yodel Ranch though Stu smiled, "tomorrows Monday soo I have work but I was wondering-"  
"Work? You have to have school!"

"It's summer May, and it's only a part time job I should be able to get off at two. Any way there was something that I wanted to show you today, but I didn't get the chance can I meet you here tomorrow and show you?"

"Of coarse, but why can't you show me now?"

"You'll just have to wait and see…" he smiled and waved goodbye starting to run down the path.

"Wait!" I called after him. "What's your job?"

"How bad to you want to know?" he called back.

"Not bad I just-"

"You'll see later, May! Good night!"

* * *

Yes rather long.. if I say so myself. And from the looks of chapter 3 so far it may not be the only long one! I hope there weren't that many mistakes after I got out of my writers divit there I kinda just went with it I think I caught most of the mistakes but hopefully I didn't miss too much!

I really hope this chapter wasn't a let down because I have big plans for this story ahead that I can't wait to share with you!

Please review if you get a chance, hope to we seeing an update soon!

-Lorelei547 (:


End file.
